


Man, it sure is hard falling in love with a senpai.

by Kookieisbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Yaku Morisuke, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, One Shot, Sad Haiba Lev, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookieisbae/pseuds/Kookieisbae
Summary: Yaku is hopelessly and obviously in love with oblivious Lev, but Lev likes...Kuroo? It's a levYaku fic tho
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 59





	Man, it sure is hard falling in love with a senpai.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello viewer. This is mt first fic so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

The sounds of balls hitting the ground and shoe squeaking filled the air as the Nekoma volleyball club practiced. Yaku always watched Lev during practice, although half the reason was that he was supposed to. He noticed how Lev's grey hair fell smoothly over his face and how his green eyes were so beautiful. There were a lot of great things about Lev, but there were some not-so-great things about him as well. Lev was terrible at receiving which was a pain, as a libero, to watch, but for some reason, he could never keep his eyes away from Lev. And others were starting to notice, well, all except Lev. Lev was very handsome and equally dense. Sometimes Yaku found himself wondering why he had to go and fall for Lev. 

“You’re staring again,” Kuroo said, leaning into Yaku’s ear.  
“No, I’m not,” Yaku replied almost immediately, covering his ears, which were now bright red.  
“It's alright Yakkun,” Kuroo said as he rested his elbow on Yaku's shoulder. “You don't have to hide your little crush on Lev. Everyone knows about it. How about you swallow your pride and tell him.”  
“How about you stay out of my business,” Yaku said, pushing Kuroo off his shoulder.  
“I'm just saying, he may feel the same way.”  
“Maybe instead of bothering me, you take your own advice and ask out Kenma.”  
“Haha, you're right. Sucks to be us huh?”  
The two remained silent for a couple minutes observing Lev fail multiple times at receiving.  
“Ok, so let's say we tell them how we feel, and they feel the same way. What's gonna happen once we graduate? We’ll be busy with college and stuff. It's probably best to give up.”  
Kuroo hummed in agreement, and there was another silence as they watched the rest of the team practice. The silence was finally broken by Kuroo.  
“I didn't want to say this before, but I kinda asked Kenma already.”  
“Huh, good for you. wait, WHAT?”  
The rest of the team turned to look at them as Kuro put his hands over Yaku's mouth.  
“I'll tell you everything after practice,” Kuroo said as he walked back to continue practicing with Inuoka, Kenma, and Yamamoto.

Practice went by rather quickly as Yaku spent the rest of the time thinking about what Kuro had said and (of course) Lev. Yaku had intended to stay for extra practice to help Lev, but, upon his return from the bathroom, he discovered that Lev had snuck away and gone home. He would have to yell at Lev later. He changed from his practice clothes to his uniform and headed out. He saw Kuroo waiting and walked over to him.

“So...Kenma huh?” Yaku asked as they started walking to the convenience store.  
“Yeah,” Kuroo replied.  
“How did it go? What did he say?” Yaku asked eagerly.  
“Well...” Kuroo started. “It's a bit complicated.”  
Yaku raised an eyebrow.  
“We were playing video games at his house, and I kinda confessed, and he said ok.”  
Upon hearing that, Yaku burst into laughter.  
“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but at least I'm not a chicken like you.”  
“What did you mean by kinda?” Yaku said, trying to stop himself from laughing.  
“I said I liked him, and I'd enjoyed all the time we spent together, and I hoped he'd stay by my side for a long time.”  
“You idiot! that doesn't sound like a confession. It sounds like you're telling him you wanna be best friends forever. But then again, he could just be ignoring your feelings. You're gonna have to confess again. Make sure you say what you mean very clearly. Leave no room for doubt. Say 'I love you' if you have to. Just make sure you don't leave until you get your feelings across.”  
“Wow, Yakkun, you give pretty good advice for someone with a shitty love life,” Kuroo said.  
“Shut up, Rooster-hair,” Yaku said.  
“Aww, you hurt my feelings, Yaku-Paisen,” Kuroo said, feigning hurt.  
They talked for a while longer until they reached the convenience store.  
When they entered the store, they heard two people who they thought were Lev and Shibayama talking. Yaku was about to walk up to Lev and kick him from behind for ditching him when he heard him say, “Promise you won't tell him.” And to that, Shibayama replied, “I promise.”  
What caught their attention, though, was what Lev said afterward. 

“Man, it sure is hard falling in love with a senpai.”

Kuroo gave Yaku a look that said 'it's you, he's talking about you'. Yaku looked back at Kuroo shaking his head as if to say 'no, it's probably someone else'. Kuroo walked up to Lev and Shibayama and cleared his throat.  
“Oh, um, Kuroo-san, Yaku-san! I didn't see you there. I'll be leaving now. Excuse me,” Lev said with a red face. Shibayama bowed and followed after Lev.  
“Before you say anything, he probably left because he didn't want me to hit him or something.”  
“Sure, sure. Then who is this senpai he spoke about,” Kuroo said, pretending to believe Yaku  
"I don't know, could be you, could be Kenma, or maybe even Kai," Yaku deadpanned as he reached for a meat bun.  
"Hmm, maybe, or, it could be you," Kuroo said, pointing at Yaku.  
"Just take a meat bun or something and let's go," Yaku said, irritated.  
As they walked outside, they saw Lev sitting on a bench outside. He looked nervous, which was very unlike Lev. Lev was usually blunt and unafraid to speak his mind, so this calm Lev in front of them was a bit weird. As Lev saw them walk out of the convenient store, he stood up and walked over to them. He stopped in front of Yaku and whispered, "Can I talk to you alone?"  
Kuroo elbowed Yaku and said, "Oh, I just remembered that I was supposed to meet with Kenma and do something."  
Yaku cringed at the obvious lie.  
Lev and Yaku watched as Kuroo walked away and then looked at each other. Lev's cheeks were red, which caused Yaku's cheeks to turn red as they stared at each other.  
"Aren't you gonna say something," Yaku asked. It sounded meaner than he had intended.  
"Oh, um yeah. So, I'm guessing you heard what I said," Lev said as they started walking.  
"Yup," Yaku said as he took a bite of his meat bun.  
"Um, I think you know who I was talking about, and I also think they like me back, but um, correct me if I'm wrong." By this time, Lev's entire face was red.  
Yaku was only about 70% sure it was him, but still, there was a chance that it could be someone else.  
'I'm gonna test him a little. I'll act as if I don't think it's me and see what he'll say. If it turns out to be me, then that's nice, but if it's not, then I save myself the embarrassment,' Yaku thought. He could just imagine Lev laughing at him, and that wasn't a pretty sight.  
"Oh, about that, Kuroo likes Kenma, so no. He doesn't like you back," Yaku said.  
"Oh. Well, actually..." Lev started but was cut off by Yaku.  
"It's fine. There are plenty of fish in the sea. You know?" Yaku said, patting Lev on the back. Then he noticed that Lev stopped walking.  
"Hey, Lev. What're you..." He stopped when he noticed tears flowing down Lev's face.  
"Hey, you don't have to cry about that," Yaku said, reaching to touch Lev. As Yaku's hand was about to meet Lev, Lev backed away and ran back in the direction of the school.  
"Huh," Yaku thought out loud. "I guess he did like Kuroo." 

Lev ran as fast as his legs could carry him, crying all the way. His chest hurt really badly, and he felt like dying. He had planned with Shibayama that he would confess to Yaku, hopefully, be accepted, and come back to school to tell him the good news. But now he had to go back to Shibayama like this. At least, he had someone to comfort him. As he got closer to the club room, he could see Shibayama sitting on the steps. Shibayama stood up when he saw Lev running in his direction. Without warning, Lev jumped on Shibayama, pushing them both to the ground. 

"L-Lev, I can't breathe," Shibayama managed to say.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Lev said, as he picked himself and Shibayama from the ground.

It took awhile for Lev to stop crying. Shibayama rubbed his back to calm him down as they both sat on the steps of the volleyball club room. 

"Are you ready to talk?" Shibayama asked.  
Lev nodded.  
"I thought you said he liked me," Lev said, on the verge of tears. He had to bite his lip so hard to prevent himself from crying again.  
"I thought you said he had a very obvious crush on me," he said with trembling lips.  
"Did he say he didn't?" Shibayama asked, his hand still on Lev's back.  
"Not exactly, but he kinda implied it. The only reason I even gathered the courage to talk to him in the first place was that I thought he liked me."  
"It's ok. I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on. You can stay over at my place if you would like," Shibayama said as he rested his head on Lev's shoulder.  
"I'd like that, but can we stay a while longer?" Lev asked.  
Shibayama hummed, and they sat on the steps until Lev was ready to go. When the sun went down, they both went to Shibayama's house.

At the same time, at Yaku's house, he was telling Kuroo, upon insistence, what had happened with Lev. 

"Ah, Yaku-Paisen, I didn't know you were this stupid," Kuroo said over the phone.  
"Shut up. It just kinda...happened," he said.  
Yaku could hear Kuroo laughing over the phone, and it irritated him.  
"How did you feel when he started crying?" Kuroo said, sounding serious.  
" Oh god, I felt like someone just ripped my heart out of my chest," Yaku said, clutching his shirt. "It was terrible."  
"Why did you even do that?" Kuroo asked.  
"I did it because...I was embarrassed. It hurt me to think he wouldn't like me back, so I just wanted to avoid the whole situation altogether. And when he started crying, I wanted to chase after him, but my legs just wouldn't move. Even if I did chase after him, it wouldn't change the fact that he still likes you."  
"Did he say he liked me?"  
"Not exactly, but he started crying when I said you liked Kenma."  
Kuroo hummed. "Maybe he cried because he thought you liked him, and then you started talking about me. He probably thought you were on the same page, so discovering that you were not might have been a shock for him."  
"But why would he cry about that?" Yaku asked, genuinely confused.  
"You've gotta remember that he's just a first year. He's obviously not as mature as you are, and heartbreaks hit even harder for open-hearted people."  
"You know, we're both good at giving advice, but really bad at following our own advice," Yaku said with a forced chuckle.  
They were both silent for a while until Kuroo started talking again.  
"Speaking of advice, Kenma and I kinda worked out. He said he heard me the first time, so I think we're dating now."  
Yaku remained silent as tears left his eyes. He hit the end call button and lay in his bed until he fell asleep. 

Weeks had passed since the failed confession attempt, and things were nowhere near normal. Lev barely spoke to Yaku outside of practice, and even when they did speak, Lev kept it short and to the point. Lev always came for his blocking practice, even though he hated it so much. He stopped making fun of Yaku's height, and he no longer had the trademark Lev Haiba smile. Yaku was not doing so great either. Whenever he tried to talk to Lev outside practice, Lev would ignore him. At first, it seemed unintentional, but as time went on, Lev would look Yaku in the eyes and still not say a word to him. Yaku couldn't really blame Lev. What he had done was selfish and immature, and he more than deserved the punishment Lev was giving him. Yaku couldn't sleep on most nights, and on the nights he did, he cried himself to sleep. He was sleep-deprived and angrier during practice. The whole team had started to notice the effect whatever the hell they were doing had on their performances. They lost three practice matches in a row, and all because Yaku couldn't grow a pair and tell Lev how he felt. Kuroo had tried several times to offer help to Yaku, but was met with the same answer every time: "I'm fine." It was pretty obvious he wasn't fine, but he couldn't force his help on Yaku. Kuroo decided to give them a while to get their shit together, but after 3 weeks of this bullshit, Kuroo had had enough.

"Lev, Yaku, wait after everyone leaves. I need to talk to you both," Kuroo said as they packed up for the day. Everyone who heard Kuroo knew what it was about. As they left the club room one by one, Shibayama patted Lev on the back, whispered something into his ear, and left the room. Now it was the three of them left.  
"What is it?" Yaku asked.  
"I think you know what," Kuroo answered, shooting him a nasty glare.  
"I tried to help you, but you refused my help every time. I was fine staying out of your business as long as it didn't affect the team, but clearly, that's not an option anymore."  
Yaku stayed silent.  
"Don't you have something to say to Lev?"  
"Well, I would say something if he would stop ignoring me," Yaku said in his defense.  
Lev still wouldn't say a word.  
"Well, he's here now, so you might as well just spit it out," Kuroo said, clearly irritated.  
Yaku took a deep breath, staring at Lev, then he started yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"I HAVE LOVED YOU ALL THIS WHILE BUT I WAS TOO AFRAID TO SAY ANYTHING, AND WHEN YOU CRIED, IT MADE ME BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID LIKE KUROO AND...and that made me angry and sad I guess," Yaku said with the visible anger and hurt in his voice.  
"I-i never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry," Yaku said as tears fell from his eyes to the floor of the club room.  
"Yaku-san?" Lev said, finally looking in Yaku's direction. "You like me?"  
Yaku nodded, not wanting his kouhai to see him crying.  
"I'm sorry too. You never explicitly rejected me, and I got all worked up for nothing. I shouldn't have run away."  
The club room was dead silent as Yaku and Lev stared into each other's eyes.  
"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" Lev asked.  
"I don't know," Yaku replied.  
"What? why?" Lev asked, surprised.  
"Because..." Yaku answered immediately. "I'm a third-year, you're a first-year. I'm busy enough as it is, and it's only going to get worse once I graduate. We won't get to see each other often. I think it's better to go through the pain now than have to face it later."  
"Well, that just means we get to look forward to seeing each other, right? Even if it's once a week, I'd rather have that than not have you at all. Don't you feel the same way?" Lev said.  
There was a long pause, then Yaku finally spoke.  
"Ask me again."  
"What?"  
"Ask me to go out with you again," Yaku repeated.  
Lev took a deep breath and said, "Will you go out with me, Yaku-san?"  
"Yes, Lev. I will go out with you," Yaku said with a smile as he wiped away the tears from his face. Lev ran and held Yaku in a tight hug.  
"I love you, Yaku-san," Lev whispered, then kissed the top of his head. Yaku could feel the vibrations of Lev's words on his chest.  
"I love you too, Lev."  
They hugged for a long time, in their own world, forgetting that Kuroo was still standing there. The sound of Kuroo clearing his throat brought them back to reality.  
"Now that everyone is happy again, I still haven't forgiven you for hanging up on me three weeks ago, Yakkun."  
"Shut up, Kuroo," Yaku said, still in Lev's embrace.  
"Well, it's nice to see you both back to normal," Kuroo said with a smile.  
As the three of them walked out of the club room, the familiar sound of Lev talking non-stop about something that happened in his class filled the air. Yaku had never been happier to hear Lev's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment of you like. :)


End file.
